The Most Delicate Perfection
by Ankh-Ascendant
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a visit from his father as he watches the snow. Some marks can't be unmade. Inu no Taisho/Sesshoumaru, non-consensual incest.


_TITLE: The Most Delicate Perfection  
CHAPTER: oneshot  
AUTHOR: Ankh Ascendant ( setosgirl0 / neferseti0 )  
DATE: 8-22-09  
FANDOM: Inuyasha  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, or make any money from it.  
PAIRINGS: Inu no taisho/Sesshoumaru  
TYPE: Drama smut  
RATING: X  
WARNINGS: non-consensual incest  
OCs: none  
BETA: none  
WORDS: 2841  
SUMMARY: Sesshoumaru is visited by his father as he watches the snow. Some marks can't be unmade.  
NOTES: When I started this, it was supposed to be consensual. Oops. Further note: this is closer to dog mating than human sex, for the reason that they're dogs. If you're interested, Wikipedia has a whole article on canine mating._

* * *

The Most Delicate Perfection

The shrouded gray darkness was strangely not oppressive, despite the heavy clouds looming across the sky, obscuring the light of the moon and enveloping the forest in peaceful silence. The normal sounds of the nighttime land were absent; no sounds of night birds or hunting predators, not the first rustle of life.

For all he could tell, he was the only creature alive.

A chill breeze rustled the grass and blew his long hair over his back without making a sound. As silent as the wind, he stepped up to the top of the hill and raised his face to the sky. His bangs drifted with the soft but relentless breeze over the moon marking on his forehead, and his fur ruffled against his cheek, blown behind his back with his hair.

The clouds didn't move, huddling silently over the land. Up there beyond them was his castle, where he should have been; his father expected that he was there. The night called to him, however, and he wasn't ready to abandon it just yet.

In the darkness above him, a tiny white speck caught his eye, drifting slowly down toward him, barely visible in the non-light. He watched it with absent interest, tracing its path through the darkness, until the snowflake landed intangibly on his nose. He shook his head gently to dislodge it, but it had already melted away, and when he touched his nose he only found a tiny wet spot on his skin.

More snowflakes slowly followed their fellow, drifting silently toward the earth. The breeze blew them gently off course, and he chose ones to follow with his eyes at random. On the top of the hill he was exposed to the wind and the snow, and made no move toward the shelter of the trees. The tips of his ears numbed in the cold, and his cheeks stung, but his eyes only followed the snowflakes. They gradually piled against rocks and buried the grass, building tiny colonies that slowly grew together, blanketing the ground in unbroken white perfection. The numbness of the cold, the blank nothing smell, the empty silence, the simple white softness unmarred by anthing yet… It was perfect purity.

"Beautiful."

He turned his head slightly toward the voice, downwind and behind him. A footstep crunched in the snow, and his eyes drifted past the approaching figure to the line of ugly dark spots left behind him. Already… the snow was so young, and already its purity was being stolen. New snow might blow or fall into those footsteps, but they would never be gone entirely. Marks couldn't be unmade.

"Did you hear me, Sesshoumaru?" His eyes raised from the footsteps to the speaker as he stepped closer, oblivious to the damage he did to the pure snow. Or simply uncaring. "I said 'beautiful'. You're a vision."

"Thank you, father," he murmured, and turned his eyes back over the top of the hill, to the snow that was still innocent of marks. He tried to put the broken snow behind him out of his mind, but it was impossible with the footsteps and the scent of his father intruding on his solitude.

A heavy arm wrapped around his waist, pinning his fur between them. His father's scent completely overwhelmed the delicate clean smell of the snow, wrapping around him almost tangibly, smothering the fresh air.

He didn't resist as he was firmly positioned against his father's chest. The elder dog's armor was hard against his back, separated from him only by the thin silk of his kimonos. Slowly his father's hand rose and stroked the fur on his shoulder, and he shivered quietly. The heartbeat of the other seemed terribly loud in the quiet night, breaking the stillness as surely as his footsteps had broken the snow. His breath, though quiet, was a rhythmic counterpoint. Together they made it impossible to recapture the serenity of his vigil.

"This is a peaceful scene," his father mentioned. The hot breath expelled with the words ruffled his hair and blew over his ear.

"It is," he agreed simply. The heat of his father's body was seeping into him and slowly melting the numbness of the cold.

"You've been here for a while." His hand slid down off his fur and down his arm, rubbing slowly until he found the place where they crossed at the part between his sleeves, and twitched the material apart so his claws could trail over his bare skin. Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched gently as the claws delicately ran over the stripes on his wrist. Otherwise, he didn't react.

"Yes."

This time his father didn't answer. His claws slowly traced up his arm, pushing the kimono out of his way, then gripped his bare elbow lightly. The other rose and brushed hair off of his cheek, lightly tracing the stripes on the way, then over the top of his ear. A fingertip rested on the delicate point for a moment before it slid down the curve of the back. Hot breath touched his cheek and his neck, then was replaced by the touch of a moist tongue, sliding down his neck. He tilted his head the opposite direction. His eyes rose to the dark clouds while sharp teeth and hot lips pressed to his neck. His body shivered again, but his eyes caught snowflakes and followed them on their journey down. They were slowing.

The first hand continued to hold him in place; the second slid inside his kimono and over his chest, hot on his cool skin. It burned the way the kisses laved on his neck burned into him, searing through the numb coldness he preferred.

The snow stopped finally as the hand parted his kimono to his waist and slid out onto his obi. A single tug pulled it untied and let it drop to the ground. He felt it flutter against his leg in the breeze, but his eyes stayed on the clouds as they shifted only just perceptibly.

Sharp teeth nipped at his neck and pulled away. Heavy breath laced with want pushed past his ear. The musky smell of arousal was starting to stain the cloud of his father's scent that surrounded them, but he didn't need to smell it to know that.

"Let me see you," he murmured huskily.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes from the sky to the snowy world beyond the hill and took a step forward. His father's hands slid back only slowly, finally falling away. He plucked at the sides of his hakama and they suddenly came loose and pooled around his feet, letting the long kimono free to drift around his ankles in the breeze. With a shrug, they too fell back off his shoulders and collapsed in a pile behind him. The breeze picked up for a moment, blowing his hair and soft fur gently over his back.

Above them, the wind began to break apart the clouds. A rift exposed the heavy moon in its bed of stars above them and let its cold light onto the landscape, reflecting on the snow like stars fallen to earth.

He heard a slow his of indrawn breath behind him. "Look at me."

He twisted his head and looked over his shoulder at his father's piercing eyes, then turned at the waist and then finally turned to face him fully. The breeze now blew his hair and fur away from him in the moonlight. He met his father's eyes calmly, making no effort to hide himself from his scrutiny.

"Beautiful," he said again, and unconsciously licked his chops. His own fur dragged through the snow in the breeze that shifted it, until it snagged in his armor. "Come here."

Again without a word, he obliged, pushing his boots off with his feet as he stepped out of the pile of his clothing and back into his father's grasp. The cold snow burned his bare feet numb. Firm fingers and thick claws wrapped around his arms and a hungry mouth descended on his. Eyes drifting through his father's bangs and to the fleeing clouds in the sky, he didn't resist, even as the hot tongue plunged into his mouth and tried to take up residence in his throat.

The kiss ended and trailed wetness across his cheek as his mouth descended onto his neck again. He gasped a great breath, and was almost overpowered by the heavy reek of hormones in the air. Even with his mouth free it was hard to breathe through it; it made him a touch dizzy, and he raised one hand to gently hold his father's elbow and steady himself.

He felt his shoulder nipped again, then the simple breathed command in his ear. "Down."

-

He moved down and lowered his head, letting his hair fall around him. The cold of the snow seeped into his legs and made him numb, spreading over his body as his father touched him. He closed his eyes and didn't fight it, enduring pain without reaction.

Pain suspended time. He watched the snow blankly, eyes on the dark marks that scarred it irreparably.

-

Finally the pain faded and dulled to numbness and that curtain of hair was pulled back and over the shoulder with his fur, and a hot tongue flicked up his neck. Then his head was tilted around for a slow kiss. He didn't resist.

His eyes raised to his fathers face and slowly focused on him as the kiss ended. He received a small smile in return, and another stroke down his back. "Get dressed and come home," he instructed. "You can share my bed tonight." With that, his father leg him go and stood up, then stepped around him and walked back down the hill.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to the sky again. There was no longer a breeze to move his hair, or take away the scent of his father and sex. The moon looked coldly down at him, silent witness.

Slowly, he stood, waiting for his legs to be stable and hold him. A slime of blood and seed ran down his leg; he picked up a handful of snow and scrubbed himself as clean as possible, then slowly limped over to his clothes at the edge of the hill.

Dressing was an arduous task, and he silently watched the landscape below as he pulled his clothes on. It was calm and pristine, shining in the light of the moon, reflecting it brilliantly. Silent, clean, unmarred… coldly, delicately perfect. Looking at it, it was impossible to know that behind him, where no one would see, it was stained with blood and semen and the dark footprints of his father that would never be filled.

He picked up his obi in one hand, then turned and raised his eyes to the moon as he walked down the hill. The cold was slowly making him numb again.

_~end~_

_~Note the last: I've gotten suspended for posting explicit content here before, so this is the clean version. The space between the dashes is actually a lemon which contributes to the story a lot, I think. If you would like to read the adult version, either check it out at AFFn here: .?no=600095650 - MediaMiner here: .org/fanfic/view_?cid=573667&submit=View+Chapter&id=163047 - or my personal site here: /fanfiction/fanfiction-the-most-delicate-perfection/ . Thanks, and I'm going to be pathetic and say, no matter where you read it, if you think it deserves it, please review! I get really insecure about my writing when I see hits but no reviews or ratings ^^;~_


End file.
